El amor mas grande
by oxybry
Summary: Algunos amores son así de grandes. Genero:Tragedia
**Advertencias.** Es una tragedia, advertidos quedan. Posible muerte de personaje. Leer bajo su propia responsabilidad.

 **Descargo de responsabilidad.** Skip Beat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

* * *

El sonido de un teléfono, es un sonido familiar, crecemos acostumbrados a él, no hay nada aterrorizante acerca el timbrar de un teléfono. Eso es lo que piensas hasta que un día lo escuchas sonar en la madrugada, porque muy dentro sabes los horrores que esconden esas llamadas, esas que te sacan de la profundidad de tus sueños y hacen tu corazón galopar inclementemente en tu pecho y atoran la respiración en tu garganta. Entonces oyes la voz fría e impersonal del otro lado de la línea y de repente estas completamente despierto, en movimiento, sin terminar de escuchar, repitiéndote una y otra vez que esto no puede estar pasando.

Kanae Yashiro miró congelada el teléfono en su mano, cada palabra dicha del otro lado de la línea repitiéndose una y otra vez como una cinta rota.

—…ae, Kanae.

—…

—Kanae, —llamó Yukihito una vez más a su esposa agarrándola de los hombros con fuerza— ¿Qué pasa?

—Hu… Hubo un accidente.

—¿Qué? ¿Quién?

Las respuestas no fueron necesarias, el rostro quebrado de su esposa, la tensión en su cuerpo, las lágrimas que luchaban por derramarse. Una mirada le bastó.

—No… no, no.

...

El vuelo fue largo y silencioso, miró en los ojos cristalizados de su esposa, sabía que ella no se permitiría llorar, no allí, no delante de desconocidos, y él, no pudo dar palabras de consuelo, porque, ¿qué consuelo puedes dar cuanto tú estás igual de roto?

...

Silencio, en su largo camino hacia aquel lugar no había más que silencio, negación, pena, incredulidad. Y si hablaban, si hablaban entonces todo sería real. Mientras caminaban mano en mano querían olvidar, pensar que todo era un sueño, que aquel teléfono jamás sonó. El sol hacía algunas horas había despuntado en el horizonte, pero ellos se sentían atrapados en una penumbra sin final, porque para ellos el tiempo se detuvo cuando el reloj marcaba las 2:18 de la mañana.

Cuando llegaron, ella enderezó su espalda y respiró con profundidad, él se escondió detrás de su máscara de profesional, no podía derrumbarse, tenían cosas que hacer.

—Nos llamaron por los Hizuri —fue lo único que dijo.

La mujer le dedicó una mirada triste.

—Señores Yashiro supongo.

Yukihito asintió.

—Habitación 507.

—Gracias.

—Sé que es un momento imposible para ustedes, pero necesitamos que alguien haga el reconocimiento.

Yukihito, sintió a Kanae temblar en su agarre. Ella no debía pasar por eso, ningún amigo debería pasar por esto. Le apretó el hombro como señal para que se adelantara a la habitación.

Caminó por los fríos, vacíos e impersonales pasillos, su corazón latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho, pidiendo por un milagro que sabía no iba a llegar. La puerta se abre y no siente más que frío, pero no es el frío de la habitación es un frío que te entumece el alma. Trata de no estremecerse con la vista de los contenedores de puertas metálicos de la pared, y no quiere hacer más que dar un paso atrás, salir de allí, porque mientras no lo veo no es real.

Alguien le habla, él asiente mecánicamente, en piloto automático.

Y sucede en ese momento, las sábanas caen y la presión que bloqueaba su garganta finalmente se libera… Pero no de alivio, no, eso no sería más que una triste ilusión, porque la realidad es otra, una donde la presión se libera en un chillido estremecedor, más propio de un animal que de una persona. Y con un asentimiento, porque sabe que si habla llora, responde a la pregunta de su interlocutor.

...

Kanae, despeja suavemente su frente, apartando los suaves cabellos con cariño, teniendo cuidado con los cardinales que colorean su rostro. La puerta se abre suavemente y allí encuentra de pie a su esposo. Ella lo sabe, sabe que es cierto cuando lo ve entrar, hombros caídos, mirada gacha y un gemido escapa de su garganta, sus manos viajan a su boca tratando inútilmente de ahogar los sollozos, tratando de no despertar a la figura durmiente.

Permanecen en la habitación y no saben si son minutos u horas los que transcurren hasta que otra persona hace presencia en la habitación, un médico.

—Señores Yashiro.

—Si.

—Soy el doctor Madarame, fui yo el que recibí a los pacientes y estoy a cargo de Hizuri-san.

—¿Cómo esta ella?

—Está estable, aparte de un brazo roto y algunas raspaduras y golpes; pero va a estar bien.

—Ella acaba de perder… ¿Cómo se atreve a decir que estará bien? —explotó Kanae.

Yashiro, le puso una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro.

—Lamento profundamente su perdida señora Yashiro, cuando hablaba me refería al estado físico de la paciente… Es un milagro que esté viva… Ellos la salvaron.

Yukihito y Kanae, lo miraron confundidos.

Madarame, les dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Nadie les dijo.

—¿Decirnos qué?

—Murieron salvándole la vida a su chiquilla, seguramente sabían que no saldrían a tiempo… Sus cuerpos estaban sobre ella, abrazándola, cubriéndola como un capullo humano… Sus amigos dieron su vida tratando de salvar a su hija…

—…

—Que Harriet Hizuri esté viva es un milagro de amor. El sacrificio final de un padre por sus hijos.

Kanae, se permitió llorar como no lo había hecho en toda la noche, porque ese era el único momento que se permitiría llorar, su mejor amiga y su esposo estaban muertos, murieron salvando a su hija, y ella no se permitiría derrumbarse, si bien ella ese día había perdido algo precioso y eso le dolería por el resto de su vida, Harriet Hizuri quien dormía plácidamente sobre la cama había perdido a su padre y a su madre a la tierna edad de cinco años. Ese día por una promesa antiguamente hecha entre mejores amigas, una promesa inquebrantable Harriet Hizuri, se convertiría en algo más que su sobrina predilecta, Harriet Hizuri nunca estaría sola, no mientras ellos estuvieran allí para honrar y cumplir esa promesa.


End file.
